


An Irosami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [16]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, S.S. Shipping Asami With Every Firebender Who Isn't Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irosami Fanfic

            Asami sighed.  “I am just so done with firebenders.”

            Iroh walked up and slid an arm around her waist from behind, a smile in his voice as he said, “Not _all_ firebenders, I hope.”

            Asami shrank into herself and looked down at the square below.  “Not right now.”

            Iroh nodded.  “I understand.”  He withdrew his arm and leaned his elbows on the balcony railing.  “Would you rather be alone right now?”

            A small appreciative smile curved at Asami’s lips.  “No, I like company.  So, tell me again, what was flying in one of those aircraft like?”


End file.
